Love me at the clearing
by Truee
Summary: What do you do when you are forced to love someone that you were raised to hate? Jacob imprints on Edward, both are struggling with their sexuality. Jacob really needs a friend, Edward really needs some clarity. Boy/Boy Slash Do not read if you do not like. Please review. )


I do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephanie Meyers do.

I am not getting paid in any way for this story.

First time ever writing a story so go easy on me. =) Enjoy

* * *

Edward POV

"Esme please I am aware of the situation" I nearly hiss at her while making my way out of the living room, I really need to get to my room. I just need time to clear my head. I love Esme dearly I swear, but I feel like she is really over stepping her boundaries now. I mean let's be serious, Bella and I have just recently started dating... well I've finally gained enough self-control to be able to hold a decent conversation with her, and as of now we are basically always joined at the hip; she tells me of her life; how she had to move here to Forks Washington as a sacrifice for her mother's happiness, how she has a best friend here who's a guy, and so on and I listen intently, just a few more months and we'll be together. Just when I was about to walk into my bedroom Alice pops up. "Edward can I have a word with you?" She asks in such an innocent manner that I just couldn't brush her off. "Yes Alice, how may I assist you?" I ask opening my room door walking inside; she follows behind me closing my door. "Well really… it's me assisting you" she says smiling. Oh crap not her too, please not her too. "Edward I really think you should go see Jacob, you know …talk things out" damn it Alice. "Alice, please just let it be" I say supremely aggravated. "Fine" she says walking out of the doorway she must have sensed how bothered I was about the situation; then she stops in her tracks. I knew that was too easy; here comes the lecture, here comes the "I thought you were better than that" speech. She stood there for one minute just in silence facing the closed door, and then turns around slowly with a smirk on her face. Crap she had a vision, I try to probe through her thoughts but she is blocking them (something Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle learned to do over the years) "Let me inside of your head Alice" I demand, curious as to what she had just seen. "You refuse to go see Jacob correct?" she asks ignoring my request which causes me to roll my eyes "No Alice I won't go see Jacob" I re-state. "Well then" She starts walking towards me "Go see Bella" She says with a coy smile. Crap I have neglected Bella for the last three days; I haven't been to school since Tuesday I have been calling out sick since the incident and I barely fed, In fact I haven't even glanced at my phone since I came home from school on that very Tuesday. I glance over to the dresser where my phone was, Alice follows my gaze until her eyes landed on the phone. She smiles brightly "Edwar-"I cut her off. "Thanks for the talk Alice, may I have time to relax now" I say exasperated. "Sure, sure, sure" she says and leaves the room". I am going to spend my Friday in my room listening to my classical music trying to wrap my head around this predicament. I really need to avoid Esme and Alice; I can't get a break from them. My body physically is always energized, but my mind has really taken its toll. Esme has been down my neck for the past couple of days. She has been badgering me all week to have some sort of interaction with Jacob. Do you want to know why she's hauling me down? Jacob has decided to take it upon himself to imprint on me. Can you believe it? Me of all people! Okay well I know it wasn't his choice, but still why me? I really need to go feed.

Jake POV

I can't handle this, I wish I were dead. Besides the fact that I imprinted on my mortal enemy, he's also Bella's boyfriend. Well not established yet, but they are getting very close so it's just a matter of time before they officially give themselves "the" title.

_Flashback_

_Bella called me over to see the grand prize she won in her science class, I really didn't feel like going over but she had said that she had ran an experiment on an onion today and she hasn't been able to shut up about It, she and her lab partner had done the experiment so well that they had won an golden onion and she wanted to show it off to me. Over the phone she had begun to tell me about her lab partner, she sounded like she was really into him. "I swear Jacob he is a very cool guy. You should see his eyes too, they can like change colors. On the first day of class they were like a black color, and now they are this beautiful gold or like topaz color." She explains to me "really? I hope he has a sister then, because that sounds amazing" *Bella bursts out laughing* "Yeah Jake sure... You'd be interested in the sister." I can hear the sarcasm dripping from her mouth. "What's that supposed to mean Bella?" "Jake there is no need to put up this whole macho-straight guy façade when you talk to me?" Now here Bella goes with this non-sense I am so not up to hearing this right now. "Bells, why do you always do that? You always say shit like that! Making me sound gay or some shit! Just because I haven't been with a girl sexually doesn't mean I'm gay!" "Alright, alright, calm down before you shift on the road, I'm sorry. How far away are you anyway?" I was glad she changed the subject. "I'll be there in like 10 minutes." "Okay cool, see you in 10 minutes wolf-boy."_

_*10 minutes later* _

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

"_You said 10 minutes, that was *looks at clock on wall* that was 11 minutes" Bella says playfully after she opens the door. "Come on in I have missed you I haven't seen you since…Yesterday! Look, look!" Bella is now shoving the golden onion against my chest. "Isn't it just beautiful? Hard work really pays off kid. Just think in a year you will be taking a 12__th__ grade science class and I will be able to tutor you." Bella says filled with dignity. "Bells you do know that I am currently one grade level under you. You are also aware that I have been skipped a grade level right? Possibilities are that next year while you're in college I may be helping you with your papers and homework, Bunny-rabbit." I nearly fall over with laughter at the face she was giving me. "Well just know that if I was a werewolf too I'd have advanced brains too!" "Bella you know damn well that doesn't have anything to do with it." I laugh even harder at her denial. We are in her room by now. "So Bells tell me about this guy that gots you all lovey dovey" "Umm I so do not look at Edward in that way. He's just a very nice guy at school with a set of beautiful eyes" "That isn't how you were sounding on the phone. Over the phone it sounded like if you were to see him again you'd have an orgasm on sight!" "Jake why are you such a dude? That is utterly disgusting!" _

_*Bella's phone rings, she answers and have a 3 minute convo* _

"_That was Edward, he wants to study some more, he's about to come over" "Okayyy, well then I guess that's my cue to leave then. I so don't want to be a third wheel." "Jake I promise Edward is just a very nice friend, a male friend like anyone else. A male friend like you" "Oh, no,no,no,no not a male friend like me." I say with a hint of innuendo behind my words. "You know what; you're right Jake, not a male friend like you, because I will never have a male friend that could fill the shoes of my best-friend" She says hugging me. "Bells… you are such a girl." I say hugging her back." "And plus I totally want you to meet Edward, and don't say you don't want to because I met the whole pack for you. And we both know Leah isn't the best to get along with." "Fine Bella I'll meet… your friend". Bella was right; when I first shifted she helped me through it. She was there, she calmed me down and she has the claw mark on her upper shoulder to prove it. It's a faint mark now but it is still visible._

_*20 minutes later, that consisted of watching a segment of SpongeBob*_

"_Jake you are such a kid" Bella says laughing. "But how? You love cartoons too!" *Doorbell rings* "How about we pick this conversation up later?" Bella says smiling, getting up to answer the door. "You're just going to act like you don't remember the next time I try to bring it back up" I say faking a pout heading behind her to answer the door. "Would I do something like that?" she says as we make our way down the stairs. Jake we will totally pick up this conv- *Clumsy Bella knocks down the coat rack* "I'll get this mess up while you go get the door for your friend" I say already picking up the coats and the rack. "Okay" That's when it happened. Bella's friend was a leech. I smelled him through the door, hell if I was honest with myself I smelt him before he rang the doorbell. I just wasn't sure. I run to the door ready to protect my best friend with my life, "Bella he's a lee-" He walks in, his nose already scrunched up, I guess from my scent. I glance up to make eye contact with a glare; I was ready to shift my wolf on its edge. Then it happened. My breathe hitched, everything around me stopped, I couldn't breathe, hell I couldn't even move, my wolf cowered into a mental corner. "Jake... Jakeeee" Bella waves her hand in front of my face. "This is Edward" I come to my senses, "and Edward this is my bestest friend in the whole wide world Jacob" I want to shred him, tear him to pieces, this is my natural enemy. He must be planning on killing Bella. I must protect her. This cannot be real life. Edwards seems intrigued though, he tilts his head staring at me and Bella, glancing back and forth between us. My mind was just racking I could barely think straight, literally. All I could think about was pushing him against the door frame and pushing my tongue into his mouth. I can't be here, I just can't. I run, I run past Bella, I run past Edward, I run through the threshold, I just run. _

_*4-5 hours later*_

_I am in my wolf form just roaming the forest. I just feel so free when I'm in the wild in my most dangerous form. I tilt my head up to the moon. The moon is such a beautiful object. The glow is so intense and dull at the same time. I tense up. He's coming here. I can smell him. As I look around I take notice that I have ventured myself into a clearing. This is the same clearing I always find myself at whenever I need to think, whenever I feel like life is becoming too much for me I come here. Now that think about it, it's ironic that my problem is finding his way up here. No running away from this one. I look in the direction that I smell him coming from and sure enough he appeared within seconds. As soon as I seen him that's when I confirmed it with myself. He was my imprint. I bow my head to him in a submissive way. "Shift, shifter I have a few questions for you." I am pissed. Who do he think he is demanding crap like this; I ought to tear his damn head off. Filthy leech, with amazing hair, I shift none the less, still pissed but I shift. "Okay as you can tell I am a vampire, and clearly you are a wolf. I feel obligated to tell you that I am not interested in sucking Bella's body lifeless and that my family and I are the Cullen's. We are the vegetarian vampires that I am sure the elder Quileute's documented" his voice was perfect. It matched his beautiful face, everything about him was luring. I would be lying if I would have said I had never heard of them. Along with the disgusting stories of the cold ones there were mentions of vampires who preferred to not attack the weak. In all honesty I had always admired the Cullen's. To take a step back from all other vampires and decide to not attack humans, it was very noble. "I have heard of your family" I state. "Okay I am able to read people's minds it's a gift on mine, I am sure that has been documented for future shifters as well. The reason I am telling you this is because I feel obligated to. I just want you to know that all throughout my existence I have never met anyone with a mind that I couldn't read, well that is not until I have met Bella. I cannot read Bella's mind for some reason. I felt pulled to her because of it. She started to catch me stare, and I had to do something before she started to think I was a psycho. Now that I've met you I see that I cannot read your mind either. Why is that?" It is weird. Here I am in human form, naked with no way to defend myself whatsoever and I feel safe. I feel open to talk to Edward about anything. He is a complete stranger and I feel as if I have known him my entire life. "I don't know, back when I first shifted I found it easy to just block my mind from the pack, Sam would get pissed because of it, not even he can shield his mind from the pack. I didn't know that I could block my thoughts from vampires as well" I say truthfully. "Well that sucks, I really wanted to get to the bottom of that mystery" Edward and I spent a lot of time that evening answering one another's questions and we both found it strange that we were actually having a deep conversation. It was amazing. I loved seeing him smile, I loved hearing his voice. He was just perfect at all aspects. … "Okay what about your scent? It changed earlier today. At first it was repulsive and uninviting like any other werewolf, but as soon as we made eye contact earlier it changed, it became more sweeter and pleasant" I bow my head. I really didn't want to tell Edward about it but shit he's asking for it. He just had to go and ruin it. We had been sitting here for an hour and a half just talking to one another, now he has ruined it. Edward tilts his head waiting for a response. "Okay Edward, you know that my tribe keeps all things vampire related documented… how about you vampires? Do you keep tabs on us wolves?" "Why yes we do…" "Okay then, I'm pretty sure that you have read up on imprinting then" Edward face balls up into confusion. "Imprinting is when you wolves find your soul mates correct? It's when one person becomes the reason for your existence. Also if the person rejects your love you would die..." Then something hit him "Bella is your imprint? I didn't know. I'm sorry, just to let you know me and Bella have done nothing and currently are just friends, I'm not even sure if I'm interested in her in that way" I smile. He's just too cute for himself, what the fuck am I saying! This is the imprint talking and I know it. "That still doesn't explain why your scent changed though" "Edward I didn't imprint on Bella. I imprinted on you" Edward freezes. "What, that... That isn't possible, I read that the only reason you wolves imprinted was to make stronger offspring." I am annoyed at this point. Here it is a vampire, my mortal enemy trying to school me on my own heritage. "It is and I don't know how or why it happened." Edward froze; even with my super human senses it seems as him he's a statue. "Edward you know all about imprinting, you know how bad it can get" I say. "Jacob I have to go" he says and stormed off, he was gone from my sight within 30 seconds. That was the last time I seen him _

_*Ends Flashback*_

Now that I think back on it I sat in the forest and mopped, I cried, I got angry, I shifted, I was pissed, I shifted again, it was a horrible night and only a Tuesday night, I'm surprised I even got through the week. It was easier than I thought though. Now I think back to Edward and Bella. I don't think I would be able to handle it if they decide they are meant to be together. Where does that lead me? I'll tell you where… here on the edge of this cliff. "Mutt, what are you doing?" Shit, before I even turned around I knew it was a vampire, I also knew that this vampire had some sort of relation to Edward. I can smell his aroma on the other leech. "Step back from the ledge mutt" I take a step back. "I was just admiring natures beauty" I lie. "Yeah right!" the vampire bursts out laughing! "I've lived for quite some time now; I know when someone is on the verge of suicide" "Well I was just thinking about it asshole, do you know how hard it is to kill a werewolf?" I say almost definitely, like let's be serious diving off of a cliff would not have killed me. As soon as my body would made contact with a sharp or hard object it would have healed itself almost immediately. "Yes I do know how hard it is to kill a mutt, and just because you're all googley eyes over my brother doesn't mean you should be "attempting" murder". I turn around fully at those words. I see the vampire on a tree, very far away from the treaty line that was formed to make sure no vampires step foot on Quileute land. As I see this muscled guy hanging from a tree branch, if I wasn't confident in my own body my heart probably would have broken. The first thing I noticed was how well defined his muscles are, he seems very playful as well too. Almost like a playful child. "Edward told you guys about me?" I ask. Is he considering me? I think to myself. "Well he didn't have much of a choice pup. We smelled you all over him." I find myself walking to the leech. He was over a hundred yards from the treaty line. I just had to talk to someone about Edward. "So what did the bastard say?" I spit with venom in my voice. "Well first of all cut him some slack, how was he supposed to handle this situation? No one has ever heard of anything like this happening, how do you expect him to just run into your awaiting arms?" I bow my head, this vampire is right. I never even once thought of how Edward had taken the imprint. "Look I didn't come here to badger you about my brother; I was just passing by hunting and happened to see you on edge" "its okay, your right. I dint even take into consideration of how Edward felt. Hell if I was to be honest it's this damn imprint, every time I think of it I get all sad and feel as though he owes me something, when in actuality he don't. Fate has set us up for failure hasn't she? I just don't know." I say all in one breathe. The vampire sits there and stares at me for a moment. "You know what mutt, my name is Emmett and I was just about to go hunting, would you like to join me? It seems as if you need something to get your mind off of this nonsense". That Friday evening Emmett and I had a wonderful time. I hadn't even thought of Edward once, Emmett is a very cool guy to be around, it was shocking since he was a leech. It was probably the faint scent of Edward on Emmett that kept the imprint stable. To be honest the imprint isn't as bad as the stories made it seem. I've heard stories of people going through great extents just to be noticed by their imprintees and quite frankly I don't give two shits about Edward noticing me, I know I was standing over a ledge but I wasn't really going to jump, and if I did I knew it wouldn't have done much damage. I never expected the imprint to be so bearable. After a dozen games of keep up and hunting a few forest animals, Emmett decided he should be heading off. I didn't mind, hell I appreciated his concern in making sure I was okay. I told Emmett everything and he just told me to give Edward some time and also that I should tell Bella everything. Emmett said it was my job as Bella's best friend to tell her what had happened; he even said that he and Edward had a conversation prior to him running into me about Bella already finding out about them being vampires. I was pissed! How could Bella keep such a thing from me? What if Edward was some psycho vampire and mulled me on sight? It's still fairly early in the day. Emmett left saying he'll run into again sometime and left. It's time to make that visit.

Edward POV

I am sitting in my window, eyes closed at rest. We vampires cannot sleep, but we can go into a state of rest, it is like that moment right before you find yourself going into a deep slumber. We don't have to rest but when you have the ability to read minds, I find myself doing it ever so often. I have decided to just put to whole thing behind me. Just brush off the whole incident, if Jacob hasn't tried to reach out to me then obviously the pull wasn't that strong right? Maybe he made a mistake. Maybe he thought he imprinted. _Why would Jake think he could out run me?_ I snap my eyes open to look out of my window and sure enough there goes Emmett walking with pride in his steps. For him to be walking alone he was sure was giddy. What was Emmett doing with Jacob? I slouch down in the window ceil, I focus my mind only on Emmett's thoughts_. I need to spend more time with him, who knew wolves were such a pleasure to be around? I don't know what had Edward so uptight, Jake is awesome… _I am pissed at this point who does Emmett thinks he is hanging out with that wolf? Is Jake really trying that imprint nonsense on every male vampire he can? I am pissed now. I hurriedly go down the stairs and meet Emmett at the door; he was smiling having a conversation with Alice. I freeze. I smell Jacob all over my brother. I am flooded with images of Jacob and Emmett kissing, the images lead to them groping each other and ended with images of Jacob on top on Emmett breathing heavily. I am pissed "Jacob tried that imprint crap on you too and you fell for it? You idiot! What about Rosalie? You moron, how could you be so naïve! How could you do that with my wolf! I couldn't have been given me more time?_" He fell for it? I'm shocked_ is all I read from Emmett. I glance down at Alice and at that moment I knew I was set up. Emmett starts to crack up. "That isn't funny" I say through gritted teeth. "Your wolf?" Alice says, repeating my words. "I was heated in the moment" I say in defense. "Edward its okay you know" I turn to Emmett "What's okay Emmett?" I ask. "The fact that you're finding yourself attracted to another dude. Ed it is okay, you've been my brother for centuries now. We are vamps' we are rich. What are you so afraid of?" I am angry and it is boiling over. "You too Emmett? They have you bent up on this too?" Emmett comes closer to me and does something that I wouldn't have seen coming in a million years. Emmett leaned forward and hugged me. I felt every muscle in my body tense. "Ed we'll love you no matter what, I have seen you hurting more in these last couple of days more than I've seen in our whole existence" Emmett says still hugging me. "Emm-"I choke out, but I can barely talk. I feel another pair of arms wrap around me. "Edward I love you so much and I just wish you'd not shut us out. Anything that you're feeling or have been feeling is natural and okay. We are family; no one has to go through pain alone." That's when I felt it. I broke. I broke into a thousand pieces in front of Alice and Emmett. I felt so safe and loved, I felt as if it was okay to fall apart in front of them. I cry... Not with actual tears of course but it still felt good to get it out of my system. I have been dragging this deep dark secret around with me for two life times, each day worse than the last. Now I can finally breathe. I sat there with my brother and sister for hours just crying, and it actually felt good. "I will go speak with Jacob tomorrow" I say, "I have to clear everything up with him.

Jake POV

Okay maybe I should have waited to come see Bella, it's a Friday night but as I emerge through the forest I can hear her sleeping. I climb through the window with ease. "Bells..Bells" I whisper out to wake her up. I shake her. "Huh... Dad... Leave me-alone" She grudges out. Maybe I should just come back tomorrow then. That way we have a full conversation without her zoning in and out. As I get up from her bed I hear her moving around. Then her eyes shoots open. "Wait-Jake" I guess it registered in her head that it was me. "Bells, you're in big trouble" I say crossing my arms over my chest in a defiant way. She rubs her eyes, waking herself up more. "Why?" she sits up now fully awake. "Because you knew Edward was a leech… he could have mauled me today, I was unprepared, and you know wolves and leeches don't mingle well! Why would you do that? Dis you want to see a fight?" I hiss out at her. Anger on edge, how could she be so stupid? "Jake Edward wouldn't have touched you, he wouldn't harm a fly and you know it. I don't understand you wolves. How could you hate vampires so much? They are so nice to be around and fun" I can see that this is going to be an argument. I am determined to prevail over it though. I am right in this case! "Bella that is just how it is. Vampires and wolves just don't cross well. Vampires are an abomination; the way they live just isn't the right way" "Jake I wouldn't expect you out of all people to be harsh and judgmental towards someone just because they are different…" "And why is that?" I say stepping closer to her. By this point we are both standing in front of each other in the middle of Bella's room. "Well… maybe because you're gay." Once Bella said those words I felt completely weak. I felt naked, all of my anger dissipated. I fell to the ground... I felt like I had nowhere to hide. She stripped me of my wolf. I felt like a weak pathetic human. "We've seen how hard it can get for kids like you to live. The Cullen's only have themselves you know! All other vampires don't take them serious because of their vegetative lifestyle they choose to live, and the wolves hate them for just being in existence." "Bell... Bella I'm not gay" I choke out. It's more of me assuring myself really. All my life I had these feelings I have tried to hide. Feelings I tried to burn down. I hate the way I am really. I guess you can't hide who you really are form the ones that love you dearest. And here my best friend just out-ted me, to myself! Then we both got quiet. We were silent for what seemed like hours but in actuality probably was only 10 minutes. Both trying to get our thoughts together, I'm guessing. I have never in my life felt so uncomfortable around Bella than I have in these last 10 minutes. "Jake. Do you remember when we went to my mom's wedding? You tagged along because you thought I'd be depressed or upset because she was remarrying?" Bella laughed at the memory. "It was the day you told me about you being a wolf?" I would be lying if I was to say no. I remember it as if it were yesterday.

*Flashback*

_Bella and I were under a tree in the back of her house. We had just returned from the wedding and it went fairly well. "Bella I thought you couldn't stand to be near your mother's fiancé. You seemed fond of him at the wedding." I ask curious. "I never said such words; you just assumed I didn't like him because I never wanted to talk about him. Phil is actually a good guy." I burst out laughing. Bella never did show any emotion whenever the matter came up. We were silent for a few minutes, and then I remembered a question I had to ask Bella. "So you are going to stay here while Phil and Renee move away?" It took Bella a while to respond. "I just… I just felt like my mother was going to leave whether or not I agreed to wanting her to go or not. I mean look at me Jake. Who would ever want to stick around with me?" I grimace "I would Bells" Then I see something in Bella's eyes that I have never seen before. It was hurt. "Yea right Jake. You just recently started back talking to me. As soon as you gave in and became Sam's friend you turned the other cheek on me. I don't blame you though. I am just glad that you decided to be my friend again I have to ask you something though… What did I do? I had to have done something right? You gave up all communication with me for a whole 2 months. So what was it?" By now Bella was crying, she was still smiling though but the tears were rolling down her cheeks. My heart was breaking slowly and the truth was seeping out of it. How can you hurt someone who was already so …damaged? "Bella would you love me no matter what? I mean in the near future if something dark where to come into the light would you still see me as your Jake" "Jake you completely erased me from your life for over sixty days and you are still my best friend that I love." Aright then follow me. I tell Bella. I didn't even bother to see if she was following me. I could hear her heartbeat behind me. I head out to Bella's backyard and stop when we pass the first 2-3 rows of trees. It was already dark out so I didn't need much coverage. Then I started to strip. Bella's heartbeat picked up. "Jake what are you doing, any type of fetish you have I assure you that I cannot fulfill it?" I laugh at her nervousness. "It's nothing like that Bells and plus you've seem me naked many of times" I laugh at her blush. Alright Bella are you ready I say facing away from her. "Jake you are naked in the forest, I think we should hurry and get this over with" Then I shifted. I turned around towering over Bella and I bowed my head to her. She was stunned at firs. By that I mean she didn't move for a good while. She just stood there with shocked eyes. I took a step towards her but then she took two steps back. I shifted and got dressed. I started to walk deeper into the forest. I memorized it like the back of my hand. Through the correct twists and turns I can find my way back home. "Jake… I don't care. I don't care if you are a big dog. I just don't. You are my best friend, hell you are my only friend. Just please never leave me again. Don't make me invisible to your life. I need to be in your life. I need you to acknowledge me. Please just don't" That's the day I knew I had a true friend. She is my own pack. She is family. _

_*End Flashback*_

"Jake I still feel the same way about you. I have never once stopped loving you, I can't explain it really." I am on the floor hugging my knees. How did Bella know even when I didn't "Jake look at me" It felt like eternity but I looked up to Bella. I know this is going to be hard to accept, I know it's going to be hard to deal with but Jake I will love you no matter what." I break down at her words. "Bella I hate myself. Do you know how hard it is to look at yourself in the mirror and feel like you have been cursed? Bella what if this is the wrong lifestyle? I can't live it. The pack will all turn on me even dad would treat me different, would it be worth it? Every day I hate myself a little more. I can't be gay can I? Bella! I don't want this! I can't… I just can't." Bella starts to comfort me. I feel her pulling me up and lugging me to her bed. We sat in the bed for a while and then I noticed she was crying. "Bunny-rabbit what's wrong?" Bella giggle through her tears at the nickname I gave her when we were younger. "Jake you are more than just my best friend. You are also like a brother to me. Your pain is my pain. I can't imagine you going through hard times. I really do love you." I break down more at that. I love my best friend I really do. "Be- Bella… Bella I'm gay" I say. She smiles and follows up with a simple "I know". That was the first time I said it aloud. It was the first time I admitted it to myself. It actually felt good. I spent the night at Bella's that night. We spent most of the night talking and making sulky promises to each other. It's what we always do every time we spend the night together. Promises like "I will love you forever, no one will ever replace you as my best friend and so forth" until we both dozed off to endless dreaming.

The next morning was bliss, I felt refreshed and felt like I could take on the world. When I woke up I woke to the bed being laid out with various breakfast foods. It ranged from pancakes to waffles, from bacon to sausages, from scrambled eggs to sunny side ups. Beaming over me and the food was a pleased looking Isabella. "Bella what's the occasion?" I say smirking. "Jake you told me two of your most valuable secrets and I just wanted to let you know that I would never let either of them leak. I just wished I had some secretes to tell you, that way your mind could be at ease" I smile brightly at Bella I could hear the truth in the way she talked. "Bella the fact that you don't have any secrets that you are hiding away from me just makes me feel 10x's better that I got mine out of the way. Now I have something to tell you Bella… something that you may not want to hear" Bella looked worried. Inhale and exhale. I tell myself. "Bella I imprinted…" "Really? On who?" at that exact moment Charlie walked in. 'Morning folks, I went to the fridge to grab some bacon. I noticed the huge mess and all I could think was them kids." Charlie says laughing. I watch as he tries to sneak some bacon from the bed and I could see Bella wanted me to eat as much as I could by the way she fighting him off. When Charlie left I was still smiling at house at ease he was with us. "Oh no. No, Jake… Jake NO!" Bella was fine when Charlie was in here why is she freaking out? "Di-did you imprint on Charlie?" I nearly died with laughter. She is such a clown head. "Bella I did not imprint of your father," I look at her in her eyes, just to make sure she understood correctly. "I imprinted on Edward" As soon as the words escaped my mouth I felt better. I felt like a ton was lifted off my shoulders. "Are you sure? I mean is that even possible? What about all the crap you were giving me last night about the vampires?" She asks. I don't blame her. I'd be baffled too. "Bella I am positive. Are you upset?" She looks lost for a moment. "Upset for what-Ohhhh. You didn't believe me when I said Edward was just my friend. Jake look at me, Edward is just my friend and I wish nothing but the best for you guys. If I'm completely honest … You guys are hot together. I can see you pounding him now, you look surprised. Is it he who will be pounding you then?" Looking seriously intrigued. "BELLA!" I damn near scream from the shock. "Now you see how I feel when you say such vulgar things" she smiling brightly while I am blushing vividly. We both laugh until our stomachs hurt. "Now how about we finish our breakfast?" Bella must have heard my stomach growl. "Bella, what if Edward never comes around? What if he hates me?" "Jake…" No Bells this is on my mind, what if he can't accept me and hates me. I don't think I would be able to handle it." "Jake-" "Maybe I'm just not his type, you know? Maybe.." "Jacob stop" This time it wasn't Bella's voice. I turn to see Edward in the window. "Edward…" "Jacob I thought long and hard and I think I'm ready to accept the imprint. Everything happens for a reason, fate must have had one too many shots of vodka because I feel extremely drawn to you." I open my mouth to say something but in that split second hot met cold. It was a quick kiss but it was all I needed. "Jake… I think I may love you" "Edward I love you too". "Mind if I steal him for a while?" Edward asks Bella." Go for it. With that we were out of the window. It didn't take long for us to get to the clearing. The clearing where we first had our first conversation. "This is where I first fell for you" I say. "The imprint already made you my world, but that night here in the forest is where I first fell in love with you." "Jacob, I brought you here because this is where I first started to develop feelings for you, even before you told me of the imprint" "Edward… I need to know for a sure fact that this is what you want. We both will live eternally and imprints don't fade away" "Jacob you helped me find myself. I've lived for over a hundred years and I was always confused. Now I feel as if I know myself. I really love you for that, for making me not only whole but also for bringing me into the light" with that we shared the most sincere promising kiss, a kiss that made me know why fate had done this. Fate had put the lion with the leopard because alone they were a force to reckon with but together they'd put fear into even bravest of hearts.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it. This was my first time writing a JakeWard. Leave a review. Should it be a sequel? I was bored when I started this story so it really didn't have any direction.


End file.
